Aku, Kamu, dan Lensa Kontak
by Just 'Monta -YukiYovi
Summary: "kok mataku gatal ya … ."/ Hiruma terbangun di pagi hari yang cerah, lalu melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin: rambut acak-acakan, muka kusut, mata merah dengan iris hijau. / "Hiruma culun ah."/ "Hiru ... ma? Kamu Hiruma 'kan?" / Sekuel dari Aku, Kamu, dan Kacamata by Meongaum (sudah dengan izin)/ 11th fict/ collab with Neti (Meongaum)/ TakamiXHiruma/


_**Early in the morning**_**.**

Semburat mentari pagi menembus kaca jendela sebuah kamar, membuat penghuninya tersadar hari sudah pagi.

Yōichi Hiruma alias **Si Ganteng **alias si penghuni _ngulet_, duduk, dan menguap lebar.

Ia membuka mata.

"_Ukh_," rutuk Hiruma pelan sambil memegangi matanya, "_kok_ mataku gatal ya … ."

Hiruma menghampiri kamar mandi dan melihat refleksi dirinya dalam cermin. Di sana terpantul bayangan Hiruma: rambut acak-acakan (kali ini bukan acak-acakan dalam konteks seksi), muka kusut, mata merah dengan iris hijau.

… _eh_ tunggu. _Did we say_ 'mata merah dengan iris hijau'?

Hiruma melongo. _Kok merah ya? _batinnya ragu. Hiruma mengingat-ingat tingkahnya kemarin.

Bangun, mandi, pasang lensa kontak, latihan, sekolah, latihan lagi sampai malam, lalu … ? Lalu apa ya?

… aaah, lalu tertidur sampai pagi.

"_**Crap. Gue **_**lupa **_**copot**_** lensa kontak sebelum **_**bobo**_**," umpatnya.**

* * *

_**AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION  
**_**EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata  
Aku, Kamu, dan Lensa Kontak © Just 'Monta –YukiYovi and Meongaum**

_**Idea**_** © Yovi and Neti  
**_**Idea**_** © Buku (Kurang) Ajar Koas Racun Jilid II (by KoasRacun)**

**_Cover _****© Meongaum (_cover_ lengkap di-upload terpisah)**

_**WARNING: possibly OoC and typo(s), semi-CANON.**_

**Sekuel dari __****Aku, Kamu, dan Kacamata**** © Meongaum**

_**Let's Start!**_

* * *

Hiruma buru-buru mencuci tangan bersih-bersih dan melepas lensa kontaknya sambil mengaduh kecil. Dalam keadaan penglihatan yang _blur_, ia mengobrak-abrik tempat P3K dan mencari obat tetes mata.

"_Hell_! Cuma tinggal sedikit," ujar Hiruma sambil meneteskan cairan itu pada **iris hitamnya. "Masih sakiiit … ." **gumamnya sok manja sendiri.

_Sekarang _gimana nih_? _pikir Hiruma. Ia melirik kotak kacamata yang ada di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Kacamata berbingkai hitam tebal yang lensanya cukup besar. Yah, menjurus kacamata _alay deh_. Hiruma sendiri bahkan _ga_ ngerti kenapa ia bisa membeli kacamata itu waktu ke Swiss dulu*****.

Ragu-ragu, Hiruma meraih kotak kacamatanya dan memakai kacamata hitam itu, lalu kembali melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin. Warna kacamata milik Hiruma senada dengan warna irisnya yang asli, tapi masalahnya …

"**Demi Neptunus, **_**culun abis**_**… " ratapnya.**

* * *

**[—**_**without **__**megane**__**, everything seems blur**_**—]**

* * *

Seseorang ber-_coat_ putih berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah SMA Deimon yang mengarah ke klub _american football_, diiringi tatapan aneh seluruh penghuni SMA Deimon yang melihatnya.

**"_Oke sih_, hari ini dingin, jadi wajar kalau _pake coat_. Tapi tudungnya _nggak usah dipake _juga _'kan_? Terus jalannya sok nunduk pula. _Alay_ ih."**

Begitulah kira-kira jalan pikiran siswa-siswi SMA Deimon.

Kami sudah melakukan wawancara terhadap beberapa saksi yang dengan sukarela memberikan pendapat. Beberapa memang kami paksa untuk bersuara.

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa sosok ber-_coat _putih ituadalah teroris yang hendak mengebom SMA Deimon hingga luluh lantak. Saksi lain mengatakan bahwa _Si Alay _ber-_coat_ putih adalah aktor kenamaan Jepang yang pindah sekolah ke SMA Deimon (ucapan ini diiringi jeritan para maniak aktor ganteng). Saksi ketiga yang kami wawancara berkata bahwa sosok itu adalah _shinigami_. _Loh_, bukannya _shinigami_ bajunya hitam, ya? Sang saksi beralasan baju hitam si _shinigami _luntur semua akibat merek yang murahan, jadi si _shinigami_ terpaksa memakai _coat_ putih demi menjaga penyamarannya. Saksi lain menjawab _ngaco_, katanya sosok itu merupakan manusia yang bisa berubah jadi _titan__, _makanya dia menyamar demi menutupi jati diri. Ada juga yang bilang dia _assa__s__sin _dari Timur Tengah_. _Atau malaikat yang muncul dari neraka lapis tujuh.

Pada detik itu, kami menghentikan wawancara dan berkonsultasi dengan psikiater setempat mengenai keempat saksi terakhir tersebut.

Kembali ke awal, sosok ber-_coat_ putih itu berjalan ke klub _american __football_. Ia lalu membuka pintu masuk dengan menggunakan kaki.

_**BRAK!**_

Para anggota Deimon Devil Bats serentak menoleh, mengira yang datang adalah kapten mereka.

_Eh loh_, siapa _tuh_?

"**TERORIIIIIS! **_**RUN FOR YOUR LIFEEE**_**!"**

Sosok itu _facepalm_ berat. "INI AKU, BOCAH-BOCAH SIALAN!"

"BOHONG!" jerit Raimon Tarō, sang_ catcher_, dengan dramatis, **"KAK HIRUMA _GA PAKE _KACAMATA _CULUN KAYA GITU_!"**

Dendam karena dikatai _culun_, Hiruma 'membereskan' Monta.

Anggota Deimon Devil Bats mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya masing-masing.

"Kak Hiruma … _kok pake _kacamata?"

"Kak Hiruma irisnya _kok_ berkamuflase jadi hitam?"

"Kak Hiruma, matanya merah _tuh_."

"Hiruma _culun_ ah."

Setelah 'membereskan' Musashi yang merupakan komentator terakhir, Hiruma menjerit frustasi.

"**MATA **_**GUE**_** IRITASI GARA-GARA LUPA **_**COPOT**_** LENSA KONTAK SEBELUM **_**BOBO**_**, PUAS?!"**

Untuk lebih meyakinkan, Hiruma melepas kacamatanya, menunjuk matanya yang memerah karena iritasi, dan mengacungkan tempat lensa kontak miliknya. Tadi pagi, sebenarnya HIruma sudah akan memakai _sunglasses_, tapi _minus-_nya yang cukup besar—kiri-kanan _minus_ 2.50—membatalkan upaya penyelamatan harga diri Hiruma.

Semua mengangguk maklum melihat lensa kontak beiris hijau yang tadi dibuka Kurita.

_Anyway_, latihan hari itu diwarnai dengan usaha keras untuk tidak tertawa setiap kali melihat Hiruma yang masih bertudung dan mengenakan _coat_ putihnya di pinggir lapangan—terutama melihat kacamata berbingkai hitam tebal yang _**CULUN** _itu.

* * *

**[—**_**because **__**megane**__**'s power is too amazing**_**—]**

* * *

**5.30 _p.m_.**

Setelah latihan sore selesai, Hiruma berencana untuk mampir ke apotek dan membeli persediaan obat tetes mata.

Ia sudah selesai mandi dan berganti baju di kamar ketika menyadari _handphone_-nya yang kesekian bergetar.

"Oh, _reminder_," gumam Hiruma.

**Meeting with Ichiro Takami. 7 _p.m_. Deimon Train Station.**

"_What the_—" Hiruma _melongo_ karena baru ingat ada janji dengan Takami.

Nggak, nggak_ dengan mata seperti ini dan kacamata_, batin Hiruma. Matanya yang sudah mulai membaik tadi sore malah kembali memerah parah akibat kena _shampoo_ waktu mandi.

Hiruma _facepalm, _mengutuk kebodohan dirinya sendiri.

"**Aku pasti diledek habis-habisan … "**

* * *

**[—**_**because **__**megane**__** can make you different**_**—]**

* * *

"_Crap_! Kenapa _ga _diangkat _sih_?" gumam Hiruma sambil berjalan cepat menuju apotek. Ia sedang berusaha membatalkan janjinya dengan Takami, tapi yang bersangkutan tidak berhasil ditelepon.

Hiruma—masih dengan _coat _putih dan bertudung—membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang berbingkai tebal. Berjalan sembari terus mengomel.

"Sial! Si Kacamata itu kenapa _sih_ teleponnya _ga _diangkat?" gerutu Hiruma sambil menekan-nekan _smartphone_-nya dengan semangat—eh, emosi.

Kesal tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang diinginkan, Hiruma pasrah, menempatkan _smar__t__phone__-_nya kembali ke dalam saku dan—

_Smartpho__ne-__nya _bergetar.

Hiruma—dengan harapan yang tinggi—melihat layar s_martphone__-_nya lekat. Mencari tahu siapa yang meneleponnya.

_**[**__**In**__**coming Call**__**: **__**Ichiro Takami]**_

Segera Hiruma menjawab panggilan telepon itu—dengan nada yang **sedikit bersemangat**.

"KACAMATA SIALAN! KENAPA _LU GA_ ANGKAT TELEPON _GUE_ DARITADI?!" teriak Hiruma kencang yang otomatis membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya memberikan pandangan '_ih-apa-tuh_' kepada Hiruma.

"_Aduh jangan teriak gitu dong, emang ada _apaan sih_? _Misscall _nembus 20 gini."_

"_Sori_, hari ini aku _ga_ bisa ketemu. Ada masalah."

"_Hah, masalah? Hei, yang jelas_ _dong, ini aku lagi _OTW_ ke sana.__"_

"_Udah_ _nggak__ usah _banyak _nanya_! Hari ini kita batal ketemu_, _titik!"

_**Tu**__**u**__**ut**__**—**_

Sambungan telepon diputus sepihak oleh Hiruma dengan sengaja. Jika tidak, Si Kacamata itu bakal menghujaninya dengan seribu pertanyaan yang tidak akan ada habisnya sampai besok.

'Tak terasa ternyata dirinya sudah nyaris sampai di sebuah apotek. Dengan cepat Hiruma berlari dan—

_**BRUK!**_

"Aduh."

—menabrak seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini.

* * *

_**[— each type of **__**megane**__**you wear is reflection of yourself—]**_

* * *

"Hiru ... ma? Kamu Hiruma_ 'kan_?"

Sesosok lelaki tinggi dengan kacamata _frameless_ menatap Hiruma lekat. Memelototi apa orang di depannya ini benar-benar pesakitan bernama Hiruma.

"Bukan, ini Juleha." Hiruma menjawab asal pertanyaan orang di depannya, berharap ia bisa kabur dari sini—juga berharap ia bisa berganti wujud menjadi Juleha saat itu juga. Tapi apa daya, Takami langsung menarik lengan Hiruma, menatap matanya dekat. Jarak dari lelaki itu dan Hiruma mungkin hanya sekitar tiga sentimeter. _WOI, RATING WOI RATING_.

"Matamu … " gumam Takami. Perlahan, lelaki itu melepas kacamata yang Hiruma pakai.

"Hiruma, kenapa matamu merah? Iritasi ya?"

"_Er__r_, _kemasukan_ debu."

"_Bego', ga usah_ bohong."

Hiruma kehabisan kata-kata. _Pengen ngebales,_ "YA TERUS _NGAPAIN NANYA WOI_." tapi _ga_ berani. Ya, dia sekarang sudah tertangkap basah oleh Si Kacamata yang harusnya ia temui pukul 7 di Stasiun Kereta Deimon_._ Kalau bisa, ingin rasanya Hiruma terjun dari gedung tinggi terdekat sekarang juga.

Si Kacamata—Takami—menatap Hiruma dengan tajam.

"_Lu ngapain_ ke sini?" tanya Takami _to the point._

"Beli obat tetes mata. _Lu ngapain_?" tanya Hiruma balik. _Nantang_.

"Sama."

"TADI KATANYA _UDAH OTW_ KE STASIUN _KOK MALAH_ KE SINI?!"

"Kamu _tau_ _gak,_ kalau mau ke stasiun _tuh_ harus _ngelewatin_ apotek ini. Dari sini lurus, belok kanan, 400 meter dari belokan tadi. Di arah kiri jalan itu ada Stasiun Deimon, Ganteng. Apa alamat jalan segampang ini terlalu susah buat otak kamu yang kapasitasnya cuma 1200 _cc_?"

_**Jleb. **_Hiruma agak tertusuk oleh kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan dengan penuh penghinaan oleh Takami tadi.

_Oke_, SANGAT TERTUSUK.

"Nah, yang lebih penting, ya," ujar Takami seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Hiruma was-was untuk konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya sesaat lagi.

"Kamu _udah_ dikasih _tau_ berapa kali _sih_, sebelum tidur lepas dulu lensa kontaknya. Atau sebelum mandi _kek_. _Gini kan _jadinya, untung cuman iritasi _doang_, kalau sampai berjamur terus buta _gimana_ coba?" omel Takami panjang.

"Tapi _'__kan_—"

"_Gak_ ada tapi-tapian, Hiruma." Takami melotot tajam ke arah Hiruma. "Ini sudah peringatan kesemilyar satu kalinya. Mulai besok kamu istirahat, jangan pakai lensa kontak selama seminggu. _Lu_ _bandel __gue_ gigit."

"Tapi—"

"Dibilangin _gak_ ada tapi—"

"_GUE_ BESOK ADA PERTANDINGAN!"

Teriakan Hiruma sukses membuat Takami membatu sesaat. Beberapa urat sudah muncul di kepala Takami, menandakan stok kesabarannya mulai butuh _supply_ tambahan. Hiruma? Menjulurkan lidah dengan puas dalam hati.

"Ya _'__kan_ kemarin _udah_ aku SMS sama telepon. Kamu _sih_ kemarin latihannya _kaya'_ orang _kelewat_ gila. Psikosis!" Takami memberikan pembelaan.

"Ya tapi _ga__mau tau_ pokoknya besok Deimon tanding lawan NASA." Hiruma _gak_ mau kalah.

"Penting mana sama kesehatanmu? Kalau lensa kontaknya sampai jamuran _gimana_? Kamu mau buta? _N__ggak __'__kan_?"

"_Nggak_ ada yang lebih penting dari kemenangan," ujar Hiruma tegas.

"HEI!"

"_Oke_, lebih penting kesehatanku _sih_. Tapi '_kan_ besok juga penting! Aku _gak_ bisa diam hanya karena lensa kontak!"

"Setidaknya lebih perhatikan kesehatanmu, Yōichi Hiruma!"

"Setidaknya kau lebih mengerti posisiku, Ichiro Takami!"

"Cobalah menurut sedikit!"

"Coba bayangkan jika kamu di posisiku!"

"Dasar setan!"

"Dasar kacamata _sado_!"

"Aku begini karena sayang padamu _tau_!"

"Aku begini karena ingin membuatmu bangga _tau_!"

"Hah?"

Keduanya terdiam sebentar.

_Serius dia sayang padaku? _batin Hiruma dalam hati. _Ya-ha!_ _Hehehe_.

_Dia __... ingin membuatku bangga? _batin Takami dalam hati. _Wow_.

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Sedetik kemudian, wajah mereka memerah. Hiruma mengambil kacamata miliknya dari tangan Takami dan menutup mukanya dengan tangan, sedangkan Takami masuk ke apotek dan membeli beberapa dus obat tetes mata. Lalu ia beranjak keluar sembari menyeret Hiruma.

"_Coffee shop_," ujar Takami singkat.

* * *

_**[—**__**megane**__** can twist your personality easily—]**_

* * *

Sekarang Hiruma dan Takami berada di sebuah _coffee shop. Coffee shop _itu terlihat sepi dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang duduk sendirian di meja besar.

"Hiruma." Takami membuka obat tetes mata yang ia beli. Kemudian menengadahkan kepala Hiruma agar sejajar dengan tatapan Takami sendiri. Takami lalu melepas kacamata _culun_ itu lalu membuka kelopak mata Hiruma. Terakhir, Takami meneteskan cairan obat tetes mata tadi ke mata Hiruma.

"_Gimana__,__ udah mendingan_ sekarang?" tanya Takami kepada Hiruma. Hiruma hanya mengangguk.

"_Haduh ni _anak satu ya. Selama seminggu ini kamu ganti cairan _multi purpose solution_-nya _gak_?" Takami memulai introgasinya.

"Ganti ... sekali."

"Kamu yaaa ... " Takami membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Kamu _tau __'__kan _kalau cairan _m__ulti __p__urpose __s__olution _itu harus diganti setiap minimal 4 jam dan maksimal 24 jam? Kalau lebih dari itu akan terjadi kontaminasi kuman. Kalau ada kuman berarti lensa kontak kamu kotor. Kamu juga pasti _gak_ _bersihin_ lensa kontakmu."

"_Dibersihin kok_! _Pake_ air keran."

"_ARGH_!" Takami refleks melotot ke arah Hiruma. Sepertinya setan kesayangannya ini harus ia didik ulang tentang bagaimana cara merawat lensa kontak yang baik dan benar.

"Hiruma, kamu _tau_ _'kan_ air keran itu ada _Acanthamoeba _yang bisa menyebabkan_ Acanthamoeba __k__eratitis_? Kamu _tau __'__kan_ lensa kontak itu harus dibersihkan dengan cairan _m__ulti __p__urpose __s__olution__? _Caranya ditaruh di telapak tangan terus digosok perlahan selama 10 menit pada sisi-sisinya. Terus habis itu dibilas lagi pakai cairan _multi purpose solution_. Tangan kamu juga harus kering dan higienis sebelum _bersihin_ lensa kontak."

Hiruma menunduk—_mandibula_ ketemu_ sternum_.

"Dan lagi," lanjut Takami, "cairan _m__ulti __p__urpose __s__olution _itu harus BARU, _gak_ boleh pakai yang bekas walaupun masih kelihatan jernih. Lalu, wadah lensa kontak kamu harus diganti minimal 1 bulan sekali. Dan, seminggu sekali, lensa kontakmu juga harus direndam pakai cairan protein untuk menghilangkan protein yang menempel pada lensa kontak. Mengerti sekarang?"

"Iya _Nii-chan,_" jawab Hiruma sambil mengangguk kecil. Ingin rasanya mendebat Takami dengan kalimat "Hidup _gue abis sama ngurusin _lensa kontak _dong_ kalau _gitu_ caranya." Sayang, Hiruma memutuskan untuk pasrah setelah diomeli habis-habisan oleh Takami.

"Aku bukan kakakmu," sanggah Takami.

"Tapi kelakuanmu seperti seorang kakak, Kacamata." Hiruma masih memertahankan argumennya. _Dan seperti seorang dokter_, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini—"

"Silakan. Satu _e__spresso __m__acchiato_, satu _p__eppermint __h__ot __c__hocolate, _satu _a__pple __f__ritter, _dan satu _c__heesecake __b__rownie. _Selamat menikmati."

Seorang _waiter _menaruh pesanan Takami dan Hiruma lalu permisi untuk pergi. Hiruma dan Takami saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Hahaha, karena pesanan kita sudah datang, lebih baik kita makan." Takami tersenyum simpul. Menyeruput _e__spresso __m__acchiato__-_nya lalu mengambil sepotong kecil c_heesecake __b__rownie_. "Kalau kamu _nggak _mau makan nanti kuhabiskan bagianmu. Tenang _aja_."

"Enak _aja_, _a__pple __f__ritter__-_ku _nggak_ akan kuberikan!" tegas Hiruma sembari mengambil _a__pple __f__ritter__-_nya.

Hiruma dan Takami pun sibuk dengan dirinya masing-masing. Melupakan kejadian hari ini sejenak, lalu menikmati makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE END  
**__**—Pro Deo et Patria—  
—Untuk Tuhan dan Tanah Air—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

*untuk lebih paham, baca _Aku, Kamu, dan Kacamata_ by Meongaum

**Meong:**

Oke ini _fic koleb_ ke-2 bersama Yopi :tebar bunga. Dan temanya tentu saja _MEGANE_!

Setelah kita dibuat 'sedikit miring' dengan kecoa, kali ini kami balik dengan _fic_ yang _gak_ kalah melenceng dari _fic koleb _kita sebelumnya.

Akhirnya saya _ngeplot_ TakaHiru lagi wakakak. _Thanks_ buat yopi yang mau _koleb_ sama _author_ miring macam saya dengan _pairing kece_ sejagad menurut saya :heh

Dan... HAHAHA ABANG GANTENG DIMARAHIN SAMA MASKU WAKAKAKAK makanya bang, jangan bandel, kalau dikasih _tau_ masku _tuh_ nurut _dong_. Dokter dilawan wakakak :dilempar

Akhir kata, adakah secercah _review_ yang akan ada tulis di kolom _review_?

**Yovi:**

_Nggak_ mau banyak _bacot_ ah. Neti mengambil semua _bacotan_ku :") #heh

_Oke_, ini _fic_ terinspirasi dari_ Aku, Kamu, dan Kacamata_ by Meongaum alias Neti. Jadi _anggep aja_ ini sekuelnya _gitu_.

_Fic_ ini _kudu_ masuk rekor MURI, soalnya _fic_ ini selesai dalam waktu kurang dari sehari (_minus ngedit _segala _macem_ tentunya). 8'D

_Last words, any review_?

* * *

.

.

.

"_Ngomong-ngomong _Hiruma, tumben kamu beli kacamata berbingkai tebal. Jujur _aja_, waktu pertama aku _liat_ kamu, kupikir kamu pemuda _alay_ yang kabur karena dikejar _gangster__ anti-alay_."

Pernyataan Takami membuat Hiruma refleks memberikan _death glare_ ke arahnya.

"Kacamata itu tadinya kubeli khusus buat menjahilimu _tau_!—eh ... _ups_ … ."

Hiruma melirik Takami dari balik kacamata berbingkai hitamnya. Senyum Takami terlukis jelas di wajahnya yang putih. Hiruma justru merinding, menurutnya senyuman Takami memiliki makna ambigu. _Mampus__, _batin Hiruma.

"_Emm_ … jangan lupa besok aku ada pertandingan lawan NASA ya."

.

.

.


End file.
